


Integrity

by Eremon



Series: Prose and Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: Another poem I wrote formy creative writing class...
Series: Prose and Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674169
Kudos: 1





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem I wrote formy creative writing class...

Integrity feels like correctness  
Wrapped around your soul like  
Layer upon layer of an onion  
It eats away your heart like a  
Beast feasting on your   
Consciousness, ripping away  
Your personality and replacing   
It with too much politeness


End file.
